Just Plain VON
by lucyeloise
Summary: It's About Evra and Urcha from the day Shancus and Darren died. Better than it sounds. R


_This chapter will be really boring so I'm sorry but please give it a chance to get better. _

* * *

**Just plain VON**

Evras pov

It was a time of death and sorrow. The chain of sorrow started for the cirque de freak when we arrived in Darren Shan's hometown for the 2nd and final time. It was there the cirque performers lost our leader, friend and hero Hibernius Tall; there I lost my eldest 8-year-old son Shancus, there I lost my best friend, the vampire prince Darren Shan.

When Mr Tiny, Evanna, Vancha and the vampaneze walked (or in Vancha's case hobbled) through the tunnel and into the stadium everyone alive looked and stared for in that moment we all knew, Darren was dead. I could see it in there eyes and I sank to my knees torn apart with grief.

It seemed to me that everyone I loved was dying. I knelt there for what seemed like forever sobbing, unable to meet anyone's eyes afraid of what I might see.

* * *

Urchas pov

I remember mummy and daddy crying.

I remember a bad man with hooks for hands. I think they called him RV.

There was another man who had a gun. He killed Mr Tall. Ill hate him as long as I live. People say hate is a strong word and you shouldn't hate anyone but he hurt everyone really bad so I think he deserves to be hated. There was another little boy with them just a bit older than Shancus.

They took Shancus and daddy chased after them with some others such as Darren and the weird person with green hair.

Mummy picked up Lilia and told me to follow her. As we were exiting camp I noticed mummy was looking sad. I took her hand in mine and said to her and gently as I could

"Its gonna be okay mummy, I love you and so does daddy and Shancus, please don't be sad."

She looked into my eyes and nodded in silent thanks.

I could smell smoke and asked mummy.

She told me that Mr Tall was being cremated. I knew what that was but Id never been to a cremation before.

I asked her if that's what's going to happen to happen to Shancus but she told me no and that Shancus was going to be fine.

Mummy led us to a stream and placed us under a bush and told me to watch Lilia and stay there even if I saw daddy or Shancus.

A little while later I did see daddy, Debbie and Harkat. In Harkats arms there was Shancus.

He was clearly dead.

I couldn't believe it. Lilia saw him and uttered a small scream.

I hugged her and shushed her. She wept into my chest while I sobbed quietly for about 2 hours.

Then I heard screams and shouts. Although I couldn't see what was happening I knew there was a fight going on. A fight to the death.

Then I saw RV running around. I think he saw us but he shook his head and ran somewhere else.

I never saw him again.

Soon after I saw RV I saw Darren and another bad man. They were going to have a fight.

I knew Darren would win. He's my hero.

Sure enough Darren gave his opponent a fatal wound but then he let the other man kill him! When they rolled into a river I'd had enough.

I grabbed Lilia and ran despite what mummy said.

* * *

Evras pov

I couldn't believe Darren was dead.

I knew it but I couldn't take it in. I was so sure he would live through this war.

He was Darren Shan, the survivor. We had gone through so much together, thought he would be there for me always and help me to get through Shancus' death, as we got through Sams.

After a little while Merla came and took my hand in hers. Even through all that's past I can still remember her voice, so soft and soothing it made me feel like there was nothing bad or sorrowful on the earth.

But there is.

Ihad to remind myself of that. Maybe if Merla hadn't come up to me I could of stayed in that sorry state forever or slipped into a coma. The words that helped me return from my brief encounter with depression were simple yet so effective.

"We need to find Urcha and Lilia."

It was then I realised that I could or rather should mourn my losses, my son but I also needed to take care of my other children. They needed me. I had to keep them alive.

* * *

Urchas pov

I kept running. Every now and then Lilia would start complaining so I would pick her up but I never stopped running.

The small man was evil. I'd heard about him before and daddy said all should fear him.

People say face up to your fears but that could get me and my 5-year-old sister killed.

Mr Tall died, Shancus died and Darren died.

They all were murdered.

I carried on and never stopped.

When we had ran for about 1 hour Lilia got annoyed and said she wanted to go back to mummy and daddy and Shancus.

I told her that we can't go back until it was safe again and we'd never see Shancus again because he was dead.

Then she pushed me over and screamed that he wasn't dead, he was just sleeping.

She ran away and I chased after her.

She shouldn't have ran off.

She should have stayed with me.

But she couldn't of known the danger she was leading us into.

Into the woods she ran.

Into the darkness.

She couldn't of known there was a dark destiny waiting in those woods.

* * *

_Okay, I know that chapter dragged on a lot but the next chapter is my own and there will be more speech. R&R._


End file.
